¿Chicos comunes o algo más?
by Carol Diva
Summary: Es una manera de festejar a distancia el Halloween jajajaja. Es un OC que durara tiempo, mucho tiempo. Todo sobre vampiros, lo dice el titulo...Hay Elixie y contiene los mismos personaje que mi otro OC: Adolescentes.
1. Chapter 1

****Hola! No se si es mundial es día** de Halloween, pero en mi país (Argentina) se celebra el 31 de octubre, y para celebrarlo hare esto, nada mejor que pasar otro OC con mis amigas FF.**

* * *

><p>Un día como todos en la preparatoria a la mañana, los alumnos estaban en clase del profesor Garfio, les estaba enseñando distintos tipos de babosas, poniendo ejemplos en sus alumnos disparando, se reía y divertía con ese momento que pasaban los chicos.<p>

Lucy, mientras el profesor se reía de un compañero que olía a basura podrida por una babosa Flatulorinca, tenia planeado hacer algo en contra de Trixie, su oponente envidiada por las chicas que o eran sus amigas y deseada por mas de un chico en la preparatoria. Su plan era dispararle una babosa terror...

Lud: ps, oye- le decía a susurros a su compañera de al lado, Lucy.

Lucy: que- le susurro en respuesta.

Lud: ¿ya sabes que babosa dispararle?-

Lucy: una terror-

Lud: ¿la quieres asustar y ya?-

Lucy: no, no. ¿Recuerdas la historia que nos contó el profesor en la clase sobre esta babosa?-

Lud: me dormí-

Lucy: ok, escucha bien esto paso...-

_FlashBack..._

En la clase de historia, su profesor les contaba a sus alumnos una historia interesante sobre la babosa terror.

Profesor: la historia de esta babosa tan tierna- decía con una babosa en la mano, la famosa babosa terror- se trata de sufrimiento para una persona...El día 31 de octubre a las 12:00 ni bien inicia el día, todas las babosas de esta especie, se...¿como decirlo?...especializan en algo...Si una persona es disparada en el transcurso de Halloween, su cuerpo se convierte en una criatura sobre-natural...

Todos: waaaaw- dijeron al mismo tiempo, estaban asombrados, algunos no le creían, otros supersticiosos, si, otros estaban en duda y querían probar si era real o no.

Una de esas personas era Lucy, quería probarlo con su enemiga, la perseguida Trixie, tenia ganas de hacerle mal a aquella chica (es PERFECTA, la Amo!)

_ Fin FlashBack..._

Lucy: ¿entiendes?-

Lud: claaro-

La hora ya había terminado y ese día ya era 31 de octubre, a la salida, Trixie la pasaría mal...

Lucy: ¿en que se convertirá? En una lagartija, no, en un perro, no, no, aguarda, en un gusano tal vez- estaba ansiosa, muy ansiosa que había olvidado algo.

Lud: am, amiga, creo que olvidas que se convertirá en un se sobre-natural-

Lucy: oh, entonces...mejor- se encontraban en el pasillo y ya era la salida, la hora en el que Trixie se tranformaria en un monstruo horroroso- pronto Eli no la querrá mas- estaba buscando la babosa y su lanzadora en su casillero- no la querrá por fea y asquerosa criatura de...-

Lud: apúrate- interrumpió ella-

Lucy: tienes razón, dejar de soñar y cumplirlo...jajaja-

Salio de la escuela y se puso en el patio, donde comenzó a buscar a Trixie con la mirada, y la encontró en un árbol con el celular...

Lucy: es tu fin Sting-

Cargo su lanzadora con la babosa y se deseo suerte a ella misma, solo tenia un disparo, apunto y miro fijamente a la pelirroja.

Luego tiro fuerte y vio como la babosa se aproximaba hacia ella, pero...

Lucy: ¡NOO!- grito, tiro un par de palabras vulgares y salio corriendo para desacerse de la lanzadora.

Al llegar al baño e encontró con Ludmila pintándose, ella la verla paro sus acciones y le quiso hablar, pero Lucy tenia que desechar el arma que tenia entre manos, a si que la tiro al piso y la piso con todo lo que tenia, luego junto en una bolsa las piesas y las tiro al interior del inodoro, tiro la cadena y soltó un "¡SII!"... Todo esto paso rápido y frente a Ludmila, que no sabia como reaccionar.

Lud: que paso?-

Lucy: en medio de mi disparo la rubia de Carol se acerco a Trixie- explico mas tranquila.

Lud: ¿y?-

Lucy: el disparo fue para Trixie y no para Carol-

Lud: ¿se lo diste a Carol?-

Lucy: si, pero bueno mientras no sea nadie importante-

Lud: recuerda que ella es popular, y si se nota que es una criatura investigaran-

Lucy: tranquila, si algo pasa, yo lo arreglo-

Luego se fueron como que si no paso nada...

** Unos minutos antes con Carol...**

La rubia se había acercado a Trixie para llevarla a su casa en lemosina junto a las demás, pero al acercarse y ponerse en frente de la Sting, sintió como un fuerte golpe la tiraba al suelo.

Trixie: ¡Carol!- gritaba Trixie junto a sus demás amigas.

Por dentro sentía como que algo sano todos sus problemas corporales, antes no tenia voz por gritarle mucho a un nene menor que ella (odio los niños), y después del golpe sentía la voz perfecta.

Se levanto como que si nada hubiera pasado, y calmo a sus amigas, explico que no había pasado nada y llevo a sus amigas en lemosina como lo hacia siempre.

En un momento a la hora de subir al transporte sintió un mareo, pero luego no paso nada...

Se había cruzado con Ludmila y Lucia.

Lud: ¿que no tendría que ser una criatura?-

Lucy: arg, la rubia es una princesa al igual que la amiga, mas vale que la babosa haga efecto pronto-

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno en el siguiente chapter las cosas se ponen serias, tal vez tarde un poco en subirlo porque a veces me da la re paja seguir con esto, a si que me despido...díganme si quieren que lo siga...<strong>

** chau!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holis! Eu...hace mucho que no actualizaba este jajajaja...como sea tengo noticias para ustedes: todos los que leen Adolescentes les tengo que decir que no se actualizara los sábados, me di cuenta que no tengo tiempo, a si que lo actualizare cuando se me antoje...no me maten los amo!**

* * *

><p>Luego de repartir a sus amigas hacia sus hogares, tenia que hacer la tarea con Dany y Karem. Pero la segunda mencionada tenia clase de Karate, a si que legaba a su casa mas tarde.<p>

Por lo tanto tenia en la limosina solo a Dany. Tenia mucho sueño...Últimamente estaba gritando y en movimiento, pero de un momento a otro, tubo bastante sueño. Eso para ella era raro, pero le dio miedo tener la cara de dormida, por eso, saco de su mochila su mini espejo de bolso con pintura.

Tiro su espejo al notar que su reflejo no se veía, estaba realmente asustada. Había soltado un "¡a!", lo que hiso que su amiga le llamara la atención.

Dany: ¿Qué sucede Carol? No veo que se te corriera el maquillaje- le aviso a su amiga.

Carol: n-nada, creo que se me resbalo- mintió para que luego, con mas tiempo, lograra ver si era cierto o no que su reflejo ya no existía.

Dany: claro, pero tranquila...n-nunca te vi así Carol-

Carol: tranquila, no paso nada, solo...- estaba pensando en una mentira blanca, tenia que resolver esto- una falsa alarma-

El resto del viaje hablaron como siempre, Carol por dentro trataba de calmarse, por lo menos temporalmente.

Al llegar, ellas se instalaron en la habitación de la rubia, sacaron los libros para repasar mientras esperaban a Karem. La tarea era de ingles, y Dany era pésima en eso, por eso, con gusto la amiga la ayudo...

Carol: bueno, haciendo un repaso oral, de seguro mejoraras...- le aseguro.

Dany: ok, gracias-

Carol: bueno... you're good at doing the job?- (eres buena haciendo la tarea?).

Dany: am...-

En ese momento Carol estaba mareada, y de repente sintió gran atracción hacia el cuello de Dany. Ambas estaban sentadas en el centro de la cama de la habitación. Carol sentía que necesitaba un poco de...¿sangre?...no, no podía ser, ella no era una loca, o eso creía. Sentía que su cuerpo se lo pedía pero su corazón le decía que no lastimara a su mejor amiga.

Dany: ¿Carol?. ¿Qué pasa?-

Carol: Tengo hambre-

Dany: Entonces ordenemos helado-

Carol: ¡No!- grito desesperada, pero con una voz de criatura endemoniada.

Dany: Ca-carol ¿Qué s-sucede?- estaba realmente mal, no sabia el porque de la reacción de su amiga-

Carol: ven...-

Dany: ¿para que?-

Carol: ¡no fue una pregunta!- luego de lanzar este grito, ella misma se tiro enzima de su amiga tratando de morderla.

Todo este ataque lo estaba evitando Dany con mucha sorpresa para ella, no sabia porque a Carol se le ocurría hacer esto.

Karem ya estaba llegando, ella misma abrio la puerta de la casa, y escucho los gritos de Dany.

Xx: estan jugando, tranquila- dijo una mucama de alli.

Kaarem: no, conozco esos gritos.

Sin mas que desir subio las escaleras, y abrio la puerta de la habitacion. Se encontro con una imagen muy violenta. Al instante, separo a las dos chicas y empujo a la agresiva a su propio baño. Siendo encerrada por su amiga bajo llave.

Carol: ¡Abre la puerta Karem!- gritaba como loca golpeando con su cadera y manos la puerta- ¡Te matare maldita!- le gritaba mas fuerte.

Fuera de la puerta del baño, estaban Karem y Dany compartiendo una mirada de..."_esa no es Carol"..._Sorprendida, pero preocupada, Karem corrió hacia su amiga que estaba en la cama aun de todo lo sucedido, aun se escuchaban los insultos y gritos de la rubia, que a medida que mas gritaba su voz se empezaba a agravar...cda vez mas y mas grave...

Karem: ¿estas bien?-

Dany: si, pero...no...-

Karem: ¿por que?- ahora ella estaba sentada al lado de su amiga para revisar si no tenia ninguna herida.

Dany: no, tal vez este bien físicamente...- la presente la miro extrañada- pero no estoy bien sentimentalmente-

Karem: ¿por que?-

Carol: ¡Te pateare el trasero Karem!- seguía gritando..no se cansaba nunca y no lo haría...

Dany: por eso...ella no es nuestra Carol, Carol no esta aquí-

Karem: bueno...si lo esta, pero no es ella-

Dany: arg, sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo mirándola de manera un poco obvia.

Por un momento, los gritos, insultos y golpes pararon. Las chicas se miraron asombradamente, temían de que allá encontrado la manera de salir pero no, solo escucharon un penoso llanto...

**Minutos antes con Carol...**

Ella seguía con su gritos, golpes e insultos, sentía que sus hormonas explotarían en cualquier momento. Pero no, de un tiempo a otro, volvió a ser ella. Paro sus golpes y simplemente se sentó, se abrazo de piernas, y libero alguna que otra lagrima, dando por comienzo a un llanto desesperado e inconsolable...

Carol: ayuda- se susurro a ella misma mientras se tiraba al suelo del baño que ahora era el único lugar donde deseaba estar...sola...y sin lastimar a los que amaba...

Pero decidió seguir adelante como todos le recomendarían...

Caro: ¡Ayuda!- libero unos gritos de dolor y sufrimiento para captar mas la atención y liberar todo lo que necesitaba, no tenia a nadie...o eso creía...

**Al presente fuera de la puerta del baño...**

Ahora el ambiente estaba muy tranquilo...ellas solo se miraban, nada mas que miradas trasmitiendo toda su extrañeza... ¡Ayuda!...se escucho desde la puerta, de repente Dany se bajo rápidamente de la cama, dispuesta a abrirle la puerta a su amiga...Pero, Karem la agarro desde su brazo y tiro de el...

Karem: alto, escucha...-

Dany: necesita ayuda, déjame- le cuestiono.

Luego se escucho el llanto desesperado de Carol, Dany ni bien lo escucho se soltó brutalmente del agarre de su amiga y le abrió la puerta, Karem no dudo en seguirla y ayudarla.

Se encontraron con una rubia llena de lagrimas negras debido al delineador que usaba, tirada en el suelo de su propio baño. Se notaba mucho que estaba sufriendo. Sus amigas la ayudaron a levantarse, la llevaron a la cama y la recostaron...

Dany: iré a buscar toallitas desmaquillantes- aviso antes de irse de nuevo al baño.

Karem: ¿estas bien?-

Carol: no...casi daño a mi amiga...casi la golpeo, me tire sobre ella, la asuste mucho- luego de decir todo esto tiro un grito muuuy fuerte y rompió en llanto.

Luego regreso Dany con las toallitas y comenzó a limpiarle todo el maquillaje corrido que tenia sobre su rostro. Ella seguía llorando, y en un momento le paro la mano a su amiga y le pidió perdón...un "lo siento amiga, no te quise lastimar" fue suficiente para que Dany la perdonara y que Carolina se sacara un gran peso de encima.

Carol: ahhh...-suspiro controlando su respiración- gracias amiga-

Dany: con gusto perdonaría a mi mejor amiga-

Ambas compartieron una tierna sonrisa muy tierna y amistosa, pero no se dieron cuenta de que no eran las únicas allí...

Karem: bueno, sigan contando plata delante de los pobres- (la que no entendió me pregunta a que me referí por PM)

Dany Carol- Karem: jajajaja...

Luego de unos minutos las chicas arreglaron el desorden que habían hecho en la habitación de la rubia y hablaron por una media hora de cosas divertidas, pero...olvidaron la tarea...

Karem: bueno chicas, yo...me retiro-

Carol: te abro la puerta-

Dany: oigan chicas, olvidamos la tarea!-

Karem: ¿y desde cuando nos importa la tarea?- bromeo.

Carol: tiene razón, jajaja-

Luego de este "chiste" las chicas se fueron dejando a Carol sola...

Al llegar a la habitación Carol de puso sobre la cama y comenzó a leer una revista mientras hablaba con Mario por slugbook desde su celular...

Luego de 2 horas en este tema de entretenimiento, la habitación se encontró oscura y vil desde la vista de cierta rubia que ahora veía todo como una amenaza y al día siguiente ganaría respeto de una manera u otra, sin importar a que o a quien dañase.

* * *

><p><strong>Holis! quiero dar una nota para alguien...<strong>

**guest:**

** la verdad sos una piba genial...pero hay algunas cosas de vos que me caen de mierda (perdón por hacerlo publico)...vi que en mi encuesta votaste que eli estuviera con Alfa (Rosy)...pero en su primer fic que ella uso ocs la insultaste y le dijiste que Eli era solo de Trixie o algo así...y te quiero decir que aunque ella y yo no seamos tan amigas como esperaba te quiero decir que la cortes con tu bipolaridad, así nomas te lo voy a decir, para con eso y yo te paro...**

**La verdad siento mucho hacerlo publico, pero le había preguntado a Rosy porque era tan odiada y me dio bronca cuando hiso eso, y estaba enojada lo siento pero a Guest que recuerde bien lo que le escribí, no estoy enojada con ella solo pido que cambie...**

** Sin mas que decir me retiro...chauuuuuu!...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holis! Les quería decir que aunque ya paso este Halloween. Voy a seguir este fic, así que como creo que últimamente estoy egoísta, pondré mas interés en los demás personajes...**

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, la rubia se había despertado. Pero no de la cama, si no del piso. Se despertó muy confundida, ya que la ultima noche se quedo pensando, tal vez así se había quedado dormida, razón por la que aun tenia la ropa de ayer, al notar esto salió disparada al vestidor, pero por alguna razón decidió usar ropa oscura y el pelo suelto e inflado. Toda esta facha atrevida hacia ver a Carol de una manera diferente: mas atrevida (con su pupera negra), mas oscura (con un short blanco pálido corto) y aun mas fría.<p>

**Al llegar a la escuela...**

Estaban las chicas hablan do en el casillero de Pili contándole lo de la noche pasada. (Solo Karem y Dany).

Dany: y luego se me tiro encima, como... queriéndome morder...- seguía contando

Karem: en ese momento las escuche gritar y abrí la puerta para separarlas al ver lo que pasaba-

Pili: bueno, no todos los días se ve a Carol gritando cuando no tiene a un niño o ropa e cerca- decía la chica cerrando su casillero.

Ya caminando hacia el comedor con las chicas, las amigas le terminaron de contar la historia...

Karem: y ahora no sabemos si se comerá a un compañero en la clase de naturales- termino por decir.

Pili: ah ok, y vendrá?- pregunto ya bastante interesada por la historia imposible de creer.

De repente las tres se detuvieron al ver a la famosa Carol vestida de esa manera arrancando un para de fotos del casillero suyo un tanto seria.

Karem: eso responde a tu pregunta?-

Pili: si, pero...tengo otra-

Dany Karem- Pili: no sabemos la respuesta- respondieron antes de que Pilu haga la pegunta del porque de la vestimenta de la rubia.

Dany: y si le preguntamos?- pregunto inocentemente, ya para irse donde la rubia fue detenida por una mano, la de Karem y Pilu.

Pilu: no si te habías dado cuenta de que anoche casi te come-

Karem: quieres volver a darle una oportunidad?-

Dany: chicas, aun sigue siendo mi amiga- dijo zafándose de las manos que le impedían el paso hacia la rubia.

Fue hacia su casillero luego de decirles a las chicas que por la dudas se quedaran viendo la escena.

Dany: hola Carol- la rubia no le contesto agarrando todos los libros que necesitaba- ammm...hola Carol- ella cuando termino de hacer lo suyo, cerro el casillero y con los libros en la mano, se paro en frente de ella.

Carol: no te metas conmigo- le dijo oscuramente, luego se retiro empujándola el hombro con el suyo.

Toda la escena la habían visto Karem y Pili. Mientra se reían cuando su amiga se acercaba, no podían evitar decirle...

Todas-Dany: te lo dije- dijeron al unisono.

Dany: bueno...Tal vez si cambio un poco...-

Pili: tengo una idea...- dijo ella buscando a Elsa en su casillero junto a las demás- miren...- Elsa no había ni hablado y ya tenia una peluca de color negro con fleco derecho que Pilar había sacado de su casilla que estaba al lado de la disfrazada.

Elsa: ¿quiero...saber?- dijo señalando su peluca.

Karem: tienes razón, es otra persona...- dijo ella entendiendo el plan de la chica.

Dany: sigo sin entender...-

Elsa: ¿¡que?!-

Pili: Carol se fue al baño, tu oras como otra persona y le dirás que te llamas...Natalia...y averiguas el porque...-

Elsa: el porque de que?-

Dany: lo sabrás cuando la veas-

Elsa: ok?-

Karem: solo ve al baño de chicas-

Elsa: cual?-

Pilu: el 3 del segundo piso- dijo ya arta de las preguntas de su amiga, luego la empujo hacia delante dejando que ella haga lo demás.

**En el baño...**

Ahí se encontraba Carol mirandoce al espejo...en donde no aparecía...No se veía nada...como si su reflejo no existiera. Estaba pálida, nunca había tomado sangre, pero sentía la necesidad de probarla.

Y justo en ese hermoso momento tenia que entrar "Natalia". Carol al verla, solo la ignoro saliendo rápidamente del lugar en donde el espejo pudiera verla.

Elsa-Natalia: hola, ¿cual es tu nombre?-

Carol: ¿quien eres?-

Elsa-Natalia: am...soy nueva...-

Carol: entonces conoce a otras personas-

Elsa: pero...me gustaría conocerte a ti-

Carol: que quieres?-

Elsa: ammm...¿porque te vistes así?-

Carol: y si tu eres nueva, ¡como sabes como me visto?-

Elsa: amm...solo pregunto...¿siempre te vistes de negro?-

Carol: ammm...no lo se...- dijo ya queriendoce ir.

Elsa: aammm...no te vallas- grito agarrándola de la mano, pero Carol reacciono violentamente, la tiro y luego en baño se escucharon gritos de parte de "Natalia".

Desde un poco mas afuera del baño, estaban Trixie y Akira hablando, al reconocer esos gritos entraron al baño.

Trixie: Elsa?!-

Akira: ah!- grito agudamente.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que pasara? SOLO YO LO SE...jejejeje<strong>

**Adios!**

**Los Amodio Y que no los atrape el negro de****l pozo...**

** (Diganme si quieren que cambie mi saludo...Es que lo vi en una pelicula jajaja)...**


End file.
